The Behavioral Assessment Core (Core A) provides both service-oriented behavioral phenotyping and research staff training to investigators using rodents. One of the major goals of the Core is and will be the development and operation of a consolidated facility in which mice and rats can reliably and consistently be tested using the most-accepted battery of behavioral tests. These tests rank from the basic SHIRPA battery, to tests for cognition (including Morris water maze, Barnes maze, holeboard maze and eight-arm radial maze tasks). Behavioral testing will either be carried out by the staff of the Core, or the Technical Director will train personnel from the investigator's lab to conduct more extensive studies. He will assist in the design of new protocols for the PI, either using the equipment of the BAC, or by acquiring new equipment. The Core will provide similar assessments for both mouse and rat behavior in apparatuses designed for each species. The Core will also assist investigators in the development of tools that are needed by them for a more detailed assessment of specific behaviors. The development of new equipment is done together with companies that are interested in developing new tests. Currently, most of the existing tasks are automated, thereby greatly decreasing any potential investigator bias to the results. In collaboration with Animal Resources Program, we are providing behavioral testing facilities for zebrafish, using the tracking software package developed by the Core. Finally, we will enhance existing mazes and cages such that we are able to perform optogenetic stimulation while the animal is performing learning or motor tasks.